Link's Dreams
by Homie-S
Summary: Link has dreams about really funny things that happen to Gannondork...uh...I mean...dorf. (R+Rs GREATLY APPRECIATED PLEASE!~!) New Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!
1. The First Dream

In Kokiri Forest layed a hero of time. Really? A hero of sleep is more like it. Link was laying in his warm bed dreaming about something very funny. The reason why this was funny was because he was dreaming that instead of the six sages putting Gannondorf in the Sacred Realm for thousands of years, they were making him go to AA meetings to calm his anger.(Like that would ever help!) Anyway, Link was also there, too! Then, all of a sudden, Link was overcome by this wrath of... NICENESS! Gannondorf had become SMART?!? Uh-hu. "How bad could this stupid, humerous dream get with this dumb twit trying to become...nice?" Then Gannondorf got up and started jumping around like crazy saying to Link,"I am nice now and you are mean!" A ray of green light suddenly shot out of the golden triangle on his right hand. Link felt like his brain just crumpled up and his body exploded all at once. The sage of light said,"You stupid idiot, what do you think you are doing? Are you planning to make everyone mean, so you are the only nice person?" Gannondorf looked quite stupid if he didn't know the answer to a question. "I wasn't before, but thanks for that lovely idea!" Link looked up with his torched evil look in his eyes like he wanted to wipe that butt-ugly smirk off of Gannondorf's ugly green face.   
  
Link reached in back of him for his sword. When he tried to do the super swing attack, something else happened. His sword started shooting out beams. "What the heck is going on?" Link soon figured out that it must have been the sort of beams that shot out of his sword with the Fierce Deity's mask. Gannondorf was still dancing around in circles singing about how nice the sun is and how much he loves flowers. "What a load of crap." Link said with a short giggle. "I luv flowers so much and I love...uh...I think I said everything that I love." Gannondorf started to look a little mad. "It gets kind of boring when you can't think of anything you love...this sucks!" Gannondorf was thrashing around everywhere saying how much he wants to be evil again. "Why don't you reverse this stupid thing that you put on me so I will be nice and you will be evil again?" Link said these words with caution. "O.K!" Said Gannondorf.  
  
  
  
Both of them still hated eachother. More Zelda stories are soon to come!!!!! 


	2. The Second Dream

In the first chapter, Link had a dream that he was with Gannondorf, in a cave, while Gannondorf was attending an AA meeting.  
  
As Link was stressed out from the most recent dream, he talked to Saria about what he should do. Then, the same night, he had another dream. This one was about Gannondorf trying to wipe out the population of Hyrule. (He doesn't know when to give up, does he?) Link was strolling around Hyrule field, riding on Epona. (This is in the dream.) All of a sudden, Link saw nerdy terdy Gannondork near Gerudo's Fortress. Link wasn't really in the mood to save the world today because he didn't fell like kicking whimpy dorko butt. Well, he isn't called the hero of time for nothing. Link raced over towards the crosroads to the Fortress and Lake Hylia. Gannondork noticed Link and started shreiking like a dying squid, or something like that. Link raised his bow and shot dorko in the...um...spot. "AHHHHHHH!" He yelled out in a furious boom. "Ouch, that must of hurt a lot. Good thing he knows how to take care of himself!" Link strolled away in the distance while dorko was crying in pain as he fled towards the desert. The six sages caught up with him once more and put him back in his miserable realm for another 5,000,000,000,000,000,000 years.  
  
  
!!The End!! 


	3. 3

Disclaimer- I don't own the charachters, don't shoot me!!! BlaBlaBla!  
  
Well, here I am again. Just when you thought the madness was over.... I'm back!! Well, all of my blabbing doesn't help, now does it? Thus, we shall resume to the great depths of Hyrule, in the great forest of the Kokiri, in the home of the Hero of Time... in his bed, in his sleep.  
  
It was a Sunday morning, perfect for sleeping. Which sadly Link didn't have a problem with. "Evil surely woundn't terrorize Hyrule on a Sunday because, well, it's Sunday. With the assurance of Ganondorf's absence, people all over Hyrule can rest easy, again." Or so Link thought....  
  
Wait wait wait, CUT!!!! Now, everyone knows that just when you think that evil is laid to it's eternal rest, it comes back, right?? Well, that's supposed to happen in the next, uh, trillions of years. So that means, well guess. If I don't make up another eviiil character, there's no one to make fun of. Therefore, I have created....Da da de dum te dum!! Ganondorf..2 a.k.a....uhhh, #2. So, back to the story...  
  
Now, here is #2. Being created in the dark, deep, dreary, nasty, smelly, icky, gooky, creepy, damp, boring, muddy, no-all-that-nice-to-be-in cave. This is like Ganondorf, only re-vamped to be a bigger, better, nastier, eviler, dude. Sadly, this chapter is only the describing part of what is currently going on in this land of Hyrule, so don't think that you'll get your adventures just yet, because, well, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT!!!   
  
O.K, well, submit your reviews, and also give me ideas of what you want me to write for the next chapter. The next chapter is purely going to be review-based, so without reviews, there is no other chapter. So get reviewing!!! By the way, this chapter is still based on the dreams, so I am not going "off topic!" 


End file.
